Heart of Fire
by Ray Wolf Aran
Summary: Idénticos y a la vez distintos. Un joven humano y un niño mamodo se juntan para pelear en esta batalla por el titulo de Rey Mamodo, pero no precisamente para serlo. (Portada hecha por mí n.n y quizás se cambie un montón de veces el título, aun no sé uno).
1. El Niño de Cabello Flamenate

Hola a todos, me llamo Ray y soy nuevo en esta sección. Hace tiempo que soy fan de esta serie, pero gracias a una amiga me vi la serie y e manga completos, así que salió esta idea.

Sin más que decir, ¿Disfruten?

* * *

**1.- El niño de pelo flameante**

El sol ya pegaba como para ser de tarde, el cielo ya no se veía muy celeste. Se estaba volviendo tarde, pero aun así se seguía escuchando el sonido el viento cortado rápidamente y luego un choque en el blanco, un sonido muy constante. Se volvió a lanzar la flecha, dando como siempre en el centro, pero siendo esta la última que le quedaba.

Gruñó y sin ánimos fue a por la flechas que había usado. Después de clases se ha dedicado a usar el campo de arquería por ya más de un año, sin falta alguna. Acostumbra a quedarse hasta tarde, pero al parecer por hoy no quería irse.

Volvió a cargar la flecha pero antes de dispararla tomó dos más y las encajó las tres entre sus cuatro dedos, se alejó unos pasos y soltó las flechas, dando en el banco monótono. Suspiró con pesadez, ya se le hacía aburrido tener lo mismo o suspirar a lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Se fue a recoger todo, cada flecha en particular. "Sí lo usaba, lo limpiaba", eso decía es su instituto, y tenía que seguir esa regla.

Dejó el arco y las flechas en la galería del gimnasio y se dirigió a sacar las cosas de su casillero, de lo cual sólo era su mochila y la sudadera, no permitían usar ropa "indecente" pero ya eran horas fuera de clases, no le podían decir nada.

Se encaminaba hacia la salida principal, la cual era de grandes puertas traducidas por la estructura principal, y más lejos aún un gran portón de hierro. Entre las puertas se podían ver tres siluetas de unos chicos de su misma edad más o menos. Pero, esa forma desaliñada de llevar la ropa, la postura, él la reconocía muy a esos tipos, por lo cual prefirió dar media vuelta, lo cual no sirvió mucho.

- ¡Hey, ¿ése no es ese genio de la clase?! - Dijo uno de ellos, el más fornido, quien parecía su lider, volteó.

- Oh, claro que sí... - Gruñó entre dientes el tipo antes de ir hacia él.

El chico al escuchar las fuertes y rápidas pisadas salió corriendo directo al baño, donde al entrar segundo después entraron los otros sín encontrarlo.

- No creas que puedes esconderte, fosforito. - Comentó para intimidar, cosa que no sirvió para nada en él.

Uno fue pateando los cubículos uno en uno desde el principio al final, donde se encontraba una gran ventana abierta de par en par. Uno de ellos se asomó por la ventana, viendo la chaqueta y mochila del chico tirada en el suelo.

- ¡El maldito escapó! - Informó molesto.

- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó el más fornido.

- Claro que no puede ser... - Murmuró entre dientes el chico.

Con la mano en un brazo, empujó la puerta del último cubículo, golpeando al primer chico que se asomó, contra el muro. Rápidamente, al otro que se aproximó, ya que se supone que patear ya no servía, lo jaloneó dentro, haciendo una finta, saliendo él y el otro chocando con el inodoro que por su suerte estaba cerrado. Cerró la puerta, tomó al chico semi-noqueado para ahora noquearlo con la puerta.

- ¡Eres un maldito cabrón, Bancolo! - Exclamó el único que quedaba.

- ¡Ja! Y lo dice el cobarde que se esconde tras un séquito inservible. - Respondió el chico con soberbia.

El otro chico más alto apretó los puños de la rabia que se le formó. Con la mente totalmente bloqueada por el enojo, se fue sin pensar con el puño en alto hacia el chico que de rascaba su roja cabellera. Como no se movía ni para defenderse, el más alto creyó que le daría de lleno, pero de un momento a otro se sintió en el aire y como lentamente estaba de cabeza en el otro lado, viendo sólo el pelo del chico frente suyo, haciendo una rápida y perfecta llave de judo.

Cuando el mayor tocó tierra, Bancolo con el pulgar se corrió el pelo de la frente que quedó alborotando mientras se enderezaba. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro y era lo único que se veía por la luz de la tarde desde atrás suyo y con el pelo tapándole los ojos.

- Podría decir que me da gusto ver a alguien como tú humillado por tu simple debilidad, pero... - La sonrisa se le borró y elevó la Mista mostrando una mirada sería pero asesina. - ya simplemente detesto tener que ver la basura de ti. Eres patético. -

El otro, aunque fuera su último intento, trató de levantarse pero inmediatamente fue detenido por el pie del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza.

- No intentes otra estupidez, pues ya sabes el resultado de todo esto. - Comentó antes de sacarle la zapatilla de la cabeza y caminar hacia la ventana con las manos en la espalda. - Tú puedes hacer todo el ejercicio, o cualquier cosa para volverte fuerte, pero ni aún con todo lo del mundo lograrían vencer a mi fuerza... - Se puso a mirar los árboles que estaban fuera de la ventana. - Ya que a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo un verdadero propósito por el cual levantar mis puños, además de unos poderosos sentimientos tras estos que nunca alguien como tú entendería. - Se paró en la ventana sin voltear a verlo, aunque se imaginaba que estaría aún más enojado, sabía bien que los idiotas como él no entendían lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento.

La puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando al conserje que quedó sorprendido por ésto. El chico sonrió por esto y salto desde el segundo piso. No le importaba tratar de no ser descubierto, sí no importaba en lo absoluto, era el único pelirrojo en la escuela, ya que importaba hablar con el director nuevamente. Se afirmó de una rama de un árbol y luego otra hasta tocar tierra, tomando sus cosas para volver a colocar una mano en el tronco, dándole unas palmadas.

- Gracias por aguantar mis idioteces, pequeño. - Dijo como si el arbol realmente lo escuchara.  
Sin más se fue caminando hacia el gran portón para al fin tomar su largo recorrido hasta su casa.

* * *

- Eeehh, disculpe. - Decía un pequeño de unos ochos años, jalando de la manga de un adulto mayor que estaba fumando en una banca. El señor lo miró con una ceja arqueada, pero no de mala gana, aún el niño se hizo más para adentro. - ¿Po-podría tra-tratar de leer e-este libro? - Tartamudeó con los ojos bien apretados extendiéndole el susodicho libro.

El adulto lo toma entre sus manos, le miró la tapa un momento antes de abrirlo y echarle una ojeada.

- ¿Qué clase de idioma es este, niño? - Preguntó curioso, a lo que el niño apretó más los ojos y escondió su rostro dentro su playera blanca. - Ya deja de ser tímido. - Le regañó, tirándole de la ropa hacia abajo para destaparlo.

- ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! - Exclamó avergonzado, pero todo se le fue para ponerse triste al ver como aquel hombre le ponía el libro frente suyo, devolviéndoselo. – No entendió nada, ¿cierto? - Bajó la mirada.

- En lo absoluto. - Se retiró el cigarro un momento para golpearlo un momento y hacer caer la parte ya quemada, volviendo a ponerlo ente sus dientes. - Pero creo que Zeth podría leerlo, siempre veo a ese chico muy hábil con enigmas y cosas por el estilo. O al menos eso he oído por un eximente que hizo su escuela, a la cual sacó cien por ciento. - Dijo divagando un poco con la mirada al cielo, hasta que vio que el chico se le había iluminado el rostro. - ¿Al menos lo has visto? -

- Para nada. - Respondió sin sacar esa sonrisa del rostro.

- Bueno, imagina a un chico de diecisiete, como de uno ochenta y tanto, pelirrojo y con ojos verdes, ¡Oh, claro! Sin olvidar su frío carácter. -

- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó blanco el chico, como si casi se desmayara, no quería un guardián aterrador o malo en lo absoluto, aunque sabía bien que si él fuese así, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo si es que no quería que su libro sea quemado, aunque eso implique que casi muera de un paro cardíaco.

Como si fuera que sí fuera magia, hablar del chico hizo que casi lo invocaran, ya que estaba que llega a la esquina para doblar al parque por el cual se obligaba a pasar para llegar a su casa. No iban tan deprisa, si igual no le hacían problema por llegar tarde, pues hoy no había quien lo castigase, y aunque estuviera, igual no lo haría, o al menos para Zeth le daba igual.

- Sí, lo siento. - Se disculpaba Zeth mirando al cielo anaranjado para distraerse un poco. - Me volví a pelear, sé que desde hace diez años te prometí no pelearme porque a ti no te gusta, pero sabes muy bien porqué es que levanto los puños, mamá. - Guardó silencio un momento cuando doblaba para adentrarse por el parque.

Algo alejado pudo ver al viejo, según él, que siempre se ponía las tardes a fumar allí, era como un hábito, tal cual como el de él mismo de pasar las tarde por aquí para ir a su casa. Notó que el señor hablaba con un niño y cuando lo notó le apuntó, haciendo que el pequeño volteara aunque aún él estaba nervioso y sus ojos parecían los de susto, algo que cuando Zeth le vio el rostro lo dejó de piedra un segundo, ya que al siguiente notó algo en los ojos del niño que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, las pupilas negras que tenía el pequeño estaban celestes, que combinaban justo con sus azules ojos. Su cara de sorpresa duro apenas fracción de segundo para volver a caminar imponente como siempre, aunque ahora se sentía una pesada aura cerca de él.

El niño se acercó a Zeth dudoso, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él se congeló, podía sentir toda esa aura como si lo aplastara, así pasando de largo el pelirrojo, ignorándolo completamente.

El pequeño y el hombre se le quedaron un rato mirando extrañados, sólo hasta se eataba perdiendo de la vista del por unos árboles. Bajó la cabeza aún más triste, ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscando al su guardián y quien le traje más esperanzas lo ignorara completamente le dolía, aunque ya había sentido ese tipo de dolor antes por lo cual tuvo el valor de volver a levantar el rostro. La vista se le fue de un sacudón que sintió, notando que alguien lo había levantado bruscamente de su camisa.

- ¡Rayos, eras parecido, cabeza de tomate! – Exclamó el gran chico musculoso que lo levantó. El pequeño notó que eran unos siete tipos de esa misma característica aterradora, grande como edificio. Se veían jadeando, de seguro que llevaban su tiempo corriendo, pero notó al menos con las narices con sangre reseca. - ¿Sabes, mocoso? Tienes un aire a él que creo que saciaré mi furia contigo. - Comentó mostrando una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Eh? - Expresó asustado, abrazando aún más su libro.

- Quítale esa cosa. - Dijo el brabucón a otro.

El niño se revolvió como cucaracha en el aire para que ni se le acerquen, pero cuando lograron quitárselo, se alteró tanto como para gritar que se lo volvieran. Eran seis contra uno, ya que uno de ellos se acercó temporáneamente al adulto, mostrando que hasta algunos traían armas de fuego.

* * *

A unos tanto metros de allí el chico se había quedado de pie sin mover nada del cuerpo y con la mirada baja. Lo aceptaba, le dolió pasar de largo al pequeño que se le acercó como sí fuera algo importante, pero él no se acercaba a los niños, ya no estaba acostumbrado a siquiera verlos, no sabía qué hacer con él, y esa mirada azulada tan familiar, le dolía recordarla.

Sus pensamientos vagantes fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a un niño gritar que le devolvieran su libro, lo cual le hizo recordar que el pequeño traía una cuando se le acercó. Soltando un fuerte suspiro se volteó caminando con las pisadas fuertes, como sí de la nada ya pensarán una tonelada cada una.

- Lo que tengo que hacer por cumplir tu promesa, mamá. - Bufó con una vena de enojo.

Al llegan a una distancia prudente entre ver y no ser visto, presenciaba como torturaban al pequeño con quemar su libro cuando el trataba en lo posible de salir de los brazos de uno. Notó que el viejo ya no estaba, al pobre ya lo estaban amenazando mucho para que se vaya, no tuvo más elección que hacer caso, sintiendo un dolor al dejar al pequeño así.

Zeth suspiró con fastidio al ver al idiota del chico de su clase haciendo tal cosa al niño.

- ¡Parece que las cosas te entran por un oído y te salen por atrás! - Habló fuerte, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando ya había dejado su mochila en otra banca.

- ¡Con que al fin aparecer, Bancolo! - Dijo sonriente el chico, entregándole al niño a otro, el cual intentó escapar, pero aun así no pudo, pero se le notaba menos asustado al ver al pelirrojo allí parado con tranquilidad.

Zeth miró a los cuatros chicos que se sumaron, ya que dos ya los había golpeado, y se encontraban atrás del tipo que se le acercaba arrogante a él. Sí antes le dio asco, ahora no sabía qué era peor que eso. Ya hasta le hirvió la sangre lo suficiente para que apretada fuertemente los puños aún en sus bolsillos.

- Al parecer nunca dejarás de ser un cobarde que se esconde tras un grupo de personas para volverte fuerte. - Comentó aún ahí de pie sin moverse.

Aunque haya sido casi en susurro, llegó a los oídos del otro, provocándole de nuevo que le marcara. Al ver la mirada que cambió de él Zeth ni se inmutó, en cierto modo le agradaba ver la rabia que causa a su contrincante, pero eso no significaba que perdía su concentración. Se agachó levemente, separando sus piernas. Cuando el otro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca reaccionó, apoyo todo su peso en su pie derecho y, sin necesidad de ayudarse con las manos también, lo derribó con el pie dando una vuelta trescientos sesenta grados como sí nada.

- ¿Ahora quien sigue? - Preguntó sin cambiar mucho la postura, sólo se puso más encorvado. En cambio en su rostro se podía presenciar una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, extrañamente le encantaba ver la impresión de su poder en el rostro de los demás.

Dos cobraron compostura y fueron a puños levantados hacia él. Aunque no terminará exactamente de la misma forma, fue parecidos, ya que el pelirrojo se acercó agachado de un impulso golpeando en los estómagos hasta el puntos de levantarlos por la fuerza.

Sólo quedaron dos, ya que a los que ya había golpeado en el baño se alejaron y temblaban sin control. Uno de mayores de edad que quedaba mantenía sostenido al niño, en cambio el otro sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Quien llevaba el libro del niño era uno de los lastimados que temblaba, aunque lo dejó caer cerca suyo.

El del arma se acercó sin dejar de apuntarle.

- Ya ríndete o disparo. - Advirtió tragando fuerte.

- ¡Tch, vaya que risa! Esa no te la crees ni tú. - Respondió con prepotencia Zeth.

El mayor, en su intento de superar las palabras del chico, apuntó a su frente con poca firmeza, nadie quien nunca ha disparado siquiera se atrevería a asesinar a alguien a sangre fría, por ende su mano temblaba notoriamente. El disparo se soltó y lo único que hizo el pelirrojo fue inclinar la cabeza, haciendo que se quemara las puntas de su cabello rojizo. Todos los que vieron, hasta el mismísimo niño, quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Te lo dije. - Dijo fríamente mirándolo con los párpados caídos. Se acercó al muchacho tranquilo, que no podía moverse, sólo atinó en soltar otro disparo del susto, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el cañón apuntaba al cielo, Zeth la había desviado comando el arma y corriendo de su camino sin dudar. Con la otra mano le tomó del cabello y tiró hacia abajo, golpeándole el rostro con su rodilla.

- ¡E-eres un demonio! - Exclamó el otro, soltando al pequeño, quien cayó a lo bruto de cara contra el suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido.

- Te equivocas... - Miró al pequeño que trataba de levantarse torpemente, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir ahora con los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. - ¡Yo soy el mismísimo Shinigami! - Exclamó pisando fuertemente, esos tres salieron corriendo realmente asustados. - Tsk - Soltó sonriendo para luego soltar una carcajada. - No puedo creer que sea hasta uno mayor que yo y se la creyó. -

Cuando volvió su vista para ver al chico, lo vio, pero con un pie enterrando su cuerpo en la arena. Levantó la vista al imbécil de siempre que ahora llevaba los ojos torcidos y una sonrisa de loco, sólo que notó que llevaba el libro del niño entre sus garras.  
Zeth suspiró y lo tomó del antebrazo con fuerza.

- Te voy a dar una oportunidad para no salir herido sí sueltas el libro y dejas al niño. - Advirtió fríamente.

- Ni lo sueñes, no voy a... - No alcanzó a terminar cuando rápidamente Zeth le rompió el antebrazo, pero por suerte, sólo internamente.

- Te lo dije. - Soltó ya empujándolo. - Espero que seas ambidiestro para llamar a una ambulancia. - Se agachó al lado del pequeño. - ¿Estás bien, niño? -

- T-tú... - Decía tratando de levantarse con los pinos llenos de la arena que apretaba. - ¿Por qué...? - Elevó la mirada mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, algo que al ver hizo que sintiera como sí mil camiones le cayeran encima. - ¡¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?! - Gritó enojado y con esa voz chillona de niño. - ¡Yo no quería que tú fueras un matón como ellos! ¡Odio a las personas que abusan del poder que tienen para lastimar a los demás sin pensar! -

Zeth volvió a tener su mirada de antes, sólo que la bajo un poco, haciendo que ya con la poca luz que emitía un farol casi no se le viera su verde mirada. Miraba al niño sereno hasta que le dio un combo en la cabeza, dejando su puño encima.

- Eres un idiota, enano. - Dijo tranquilamente, mirando al frente sin ningún punto en específico. - Hay una razón por la cual todos levantamos los puños, tanto estúpido como importante puede ser, pero aun así sabemos por qué peleamos. - Aunque le dolió realmente, el pequeño lo miro con unas lágrimas por el golpe. - A pesar de que te defendí para cumplir una promesa que hice hace mucho, gracias a ella recordé que tengo viejos amigos a los cuales puedo defender y no lo hice, pero con verte algo me hizo recordarles y por eso casi no pude contenerme lo suficiente contra ese idiota que le rompí el brazo, desde pequeño ha ido en los mismos salones que yo y mis amigos y siempre era lo mismo con él. Al igual que a ti, yo también odio a los matones. - Le regaló una sonrisa aunque aún no lo miraba nuevamente.

El niño ya no lloraba, pero eso no hizo que una enorme sonrisa no se le dibujara en el rostro.

- Pero, ¿Por qué con verme a mí recordaste eso? - Preguntó curioso, ya sin esa enorme sonrisa, sólo con una ladeada.

Él lo miró, ya bajando su brazo y dejándolo sobre su pierna doblada. Una sonrisa triste se presentó en su rostro.

- Eso es porque tu mirada me recuerda a dos importantes personas que tuve en mi vida, y una de ella ya no la volví a ver desde hace diez años. - Dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa más alegre para no entristecer al pequeño. Colocó su mano sobre su extraño pelo y lo revolvió.

El pequeño ya no pudo contenerse más, sin importarle qué, se tiró a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, aparentando bien su chaqueta negra. Zeth quedó de piedra aún con la mano elevada donde antes estaba la cabeza del pequeño.

- Eres como un hermano mayor al decir eso, Zeth. - Soltó con la voz quebrada y por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre. Ahora el mayor queda peor, como sí se congelara lentamente.

- ¿Un... hermano? - Repitió extrañado.

- ¡Sip! - Se separó mostrando una sonrisa. - Eres como un feo y fuerte hermano mayor. - Rió un momento al ver el rostro del mayor como sí no se lo creyera. Mientras él aún se encontraba mirando perdidamente al frente, el pequeño se agarró de su ropa y, como si fuese ardilla, se escaló de su ropa hasta quedar con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Apuesto a todo que tú eres mi guardián del mi libro de conjuros, eres una gran persona. - Confesó con alegría.

- ¿Libro de... conjuros? - Volvió a repetir cua do de repente le cayó la teja y una vena en su frente se hizo presente. - ¡Hey, enano! ¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi espalda?! ¡Bájate! - Gritó enojado.

- ¡Claro que no, me gusta mucho estar aquí! - Gritó feliz.

- ¡Oh, ¿Entonces tendré que sacarte de allí a la fuerza, cierto?! - Exclamó siguiendo el juego, corrió a loa árboles, adentrándose más donde se encontraba unos cerezos y comenzó a girar, afirmando los bracitos del niño, mientras pateaba los cerezos, provocando que los pétalos cayeran mucho más rápido y, gracias al viento, girara en torno a ellos.

El niño no paraba de reír y eso se le guardaba muy en el fondo de su corazón, aunque apenas lo conocía y ni sabía su nombre. Observó el lago que había más adentro, de por sí era enorme el parque realmente. El pequeño no notó cuando a donde él se dirigía, sólo reaccionó de sus risas cuando Zeth se estaba lanzando de espaldas, sin pensar que el chico, como el escurridizo que es, se moviera a su pecho tal cual araña y saltara para no mojarse, provocando que al impulsarse de él, cayera más rápido y fuerte dentro, pegando casi al fondo. Rápidamente se sentó, saliendo al menos de arriba del estómago hacia lo demás, por su suerte había caído en una parte para nada profunda. De inmediato, como pudo, recuperó el aire que perdió cuando respiró mal y trago agua.

- ¡Tú, bastar...! - El enojo y todo se le fue cuando vio como el retrocedía arrastrándose sin quitarle esa mirada de espanto al agua. - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -

- Na-nada, sólo que... - Se detuvo cuando sintió una gota caer en la pinta de su nariz. Llevó la vista al cielo, cayéndose otra gota en la frente. Se sus ojos mostraron un miedo único, rápidamente se fue corriendo de allí.

- ¡Eh, oye enano, espera! - Salió cuando pudo del lago y lo siguió pero de inmediato lo perdió de vista. - ¡¿Dónde fuiste?! - Gritó a todo pulmón. Todo lo que recibió un sollozo de muy cerca, volteó a los pies de un tronco, el cual estaba hueco y justamente el niño cabía allí dentro. Se agachó al frente suyo, apenas lográndole ver el rostro. - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? -  
Él levantó la vista a punto de llorar. Zeth suspiró pesadamente.

- Ya no llores, que no me gustan recordar lágrimas después de grandes sonrisas como las que diste. - Dijo al levantarse, volteó comenzando a trotar. - ¡En seguida vuelvo! -

El pequeño le miró la espalda mojada al alejarse. Enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándolas con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto y cobarde? - Se decía a sí mismo. - Por eso es que para él no existo, por eso es que me abandonan... - Sus mismas palabras le dolían, pero eran la cruel verdad. Deslizó su mano por el suelo, notando recién que notaría su libro consigo. Despertó de inmediato y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de ser tocado por la lluvia se detuvo. - ¿Por qué... por qué le temo tanto a la lluvia...? - Susurró incrédulo. Sabía que el libro estaba bien aún, ya que seguía el aquí, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a salir. - Ni aunque debemos tratar de llegar lo más lejos posible, habré deshonrado todo por simple miedo... No creo que el vuelva, a este paso, ni siquiera podría encontrarme. - Apretó los ojos para detener las lágrimas, aunque le era imposible. Hasta que sintió algo duro y húmedo empujando su mejilla.

- Te dije que no me gustan ver lágrimas, enano. - Escuchó la voz de Zeth. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo que se encontraba agradado frente suyo y con una mano con su libro. Estaba jadeando y con el pecho levantándose y bajando rápidamente, había corrido lo más rápido y, como vio, fue por su mochila y traía consigo un paraguas. - ¿Vas a salir o no? -

Una gran sonrisa se le formó en su rostro y los ojos le brillaron.

- ... Ze..eth... - Expresó tomando su libro.

- Ya me sé mi nombre, no tienes que repetírmelo. - Se burló. - No me has dicho tu nombre. -

- Uhm... lo siento. Me llamo Enzo, Enzo Ritter. -

- Mmm... caballero, en Alemán. - Dijo pensando el significado. - Bien, caballero enano, ¿vienes o no? -

Enzo le miró el brazo extendido para molestarlo y se agarró, para ir como ardilla nuevamente a abrazarlo del cuello cuando comenzó a pararse. Había dejado el libro en una mochilita que tenía.

- Me pareces un koala así de apegado, enano. - Comentó Zeth ya caminando en dirección a su casa.

- Es que me trae buenos recuerdos estar aquí. - Confesó con una sonrisa aunque quedó todo mojado al abrazarlo.

Zeth no dijo más, pero el camino a su casa, de aburrido bajaba el paraguas, golpeando la cabeza del niño con la tela suave, a lo que él sólo decía "meh" solamente cuando se movía su cabeza.

* * *

Ya en el gran portón de su casa, traía al niño, tomándole las manos para que no se le cayera, ya que estaba que se dormía.

Llegando a la puerta está se abrió por una joven vestida de sirvienta.

- Señor Zeth, que bueno que ya llegó. Su padre llamó hace una hora informando que llegaría mañana temprano, pero quedó preocupado al saber que aún no llegaba. - Le informó de inmediato la sirvienta.

- Claro, como digas. - Contestó sin importarle mucho, ya entrando, aunque andaba todo mojado aún. La joven quedó blanca al ver al niño colgando del cuello chico. - Antes que digas cualquier cosa, mejor no preguntes y no le digas nada a mi padre, ¿entiendes?, de esto le hablo yo mañana. -

- Sí, señor. - Dijo firme, pero nerviosa.

- Bien. - Dejó el paraguas mojado en un tubo que hay para ello antes de la puerta y se fue escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Dejó al pequeño que dormía ya en el sofá y fue por dos toallas y fue a un cuarto cerca del suyo. Volvió con las toallas y ropa de niño, para el pequeño. Lo desvistió, al menos dejándolo con ropa interior. Comenzó a secarlo, aunque no está tan mojado, pero igual no quería que se resfríe. Notó que traía un cortar con unas espadas cruzadas y con un escudo, parecido al que tiene a la espalda de su chaqueta. Le dio vuelta y notó que tenía unas figuras ilegibles, así que de inmediato la dejó, aunque no significaba que la sacaba de su mente. Terminó y con pesadez le colocó esa camisa y shorts de pijama. Lo dejó dentro de su cama y dejó la ropa de el en un canasto. Hizo lo mismo con él, sólo que se dejó en sólo un pantalón. Dejó las ropa en la canasta fuera de su cuarto, ya que las recogerían después.

Miró un momento al niño dormido tranquilamente entre las sábanas. Una sonrisa se le escapó al verlo así. La vista se le fue a su mochilita, donde se podía ver parte de ese libro rojo profundo.

- ¿Guardián del su libro de conjuros? ¿Qué disparate es ése? - Dijo antes de acostarse en su sillón con sábanas y un cojín que colocó recién. Ya mañana hablaría bien de esta niño y todo lo demás.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por ahora, prometo subir el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas más, ya que me voy de viaje mañana (para mi ya es ocho ahora), y como es un campamento, escribir en mi celular no podría porque no hay luz D: Pero me daré una idea más concreta, ya que ya llevo un tanto.

Sin más que decir (mi excusa de que me duelen los ojos ya), no vemos en un tiempo.

Ray Out


	2. Niño Mamodo

Buenas, criaturitas del señor (x3) he aquí como vengo con otro capítulo, de lo cual creo que me da más lata editarlos que crearlos -n- me estoy muriendo de sueño...

* * *

_**2.- Niño mamodo**__**  
**_

Rodó unas veces en ese lugar calentito tratando de no despertar, pero luego de unos momentos le fue imposible. El pequeño abrió los párpados perezosamente, notando que se encontraba en una enorme habitación. Se sentó en la cama tratando de recordar cómo llegó ahí, pero nada.

Todo se le aclaró cuando volteó al centro, viendo al chico de ayer durmiendo como sí le faltará espacio en el sofá, una pierna permanencia sobre el respaldo, la otra cayéndose, lo brazos para cualquier lado y la cabeza media caída en la reposadera. Se rió no tan alto y bajó de la cama descalzo, aunque había unas pantuflas al lado, prefería no usar mientras daba un paseo por la habitación pero no encontraba lo que buscaba: una foto familiar. Ni de él, ni padres, ni amigos, nada, lo único que veía eran algunos posters o cuadros de música, pero más allá de eso, nada. Revisó hasta en su libero algo pero tampoco.

Resignado, se puso dónde estaba la cabeza de Zeth tratando de tomar enormes bocazas de aire. Comenzó a estirarle la mejilla o los párpados y el sólo respondía con quejidos para que lo deje. Se rió nuevamente, pero cuando iba a volver a molestarlo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

- ¡Zeth! - Gritó un hombre en la puerta.

- ¡Fue el gato...! - Se detuvo a sí mismo cuando al despertar su frente chocó con la de Enzo, ambos doliéndole al final, colocándose las manos en esa zona al mismo tiempo y quejándose igual. Irónicamente, entre las piernas del hombre apareció un minino negro que pasó rápidamente.

Enzo fue el primero en reaccionar que el adulto entró, así que rápidamente se escondió tras el sofá por problema de su timidez y por su suerte él no lo vio ya que estaba enfocada en el joven que apenas estaba despertando. Zeth comenzó a buscar con las manos a Enzo donde había estado antes pero nada, estaba tan adormilado que apenas entendía que era de día.

- ¡¿Qué haces en el sofá?! - Preguntó eufórico el hombre.

- Despertando, ¿Qué no ves? - Respondió Zeth, mirándolo con un sólo ojo que apenas podía abrir.

- Oh, sí no me he dado cuenta, perdóname. - Respondió sarcástico pero al menos más calmado.

- Perdonado. - Tomó la sabana y rodó, dándole la espalda. - Ahora déjame dormir. –

El hombre lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y serio, aún no notaba que el pequeño lo miraba lo más escondido posible.

- Ya basta de juegos, Zeth. - Le retiró la sabana completamente por la fuerza.

El pelirrojo con la manos buscó sí seguía la sabana, pero al notar que no estaba por ningún lado, tomó la punta de la almohada de su cuello y la deslizó con rapidez, lanzándosela en el rostro con fuerza. Del impacto el mayor hasta retrocedió, pero no se veía echando humo, algo que impresionó al pequeño espectador. En cambio en vez de regañarlo, se la devolvió con la misma fuerza en el rostro, impidiendo que se duerma nuevamente.

- Tus clases van a comenzar y tú como tonto estas aquí tirado. - Se acercó para despertarlo de otra forma, pero inmediatamente retrocedió dos pasos. - Además apestas. –

- No voy a ir, así que ya déjame. - Dijo sentándose ya resignado a seguir durmiendo. - No va a haber nada nuevo y lo único que hago todo el año es sentarme y ver a la ventana para no morirme de aburrimiento. - Se inclinó un poco a sí mismo y olfateo. - Es verdad sí apesto, debe ser por no bañarme después de toda la lluvia y... - Se contuvo de decir que peleó justo a tiempo. - eso, claro. –

- ¿Y qué hacías tan tarde afuera? Tú llegas normalmente a casa cuando está anocheciendo, no cuando ya es de noche. - Cuestionó arqueando una ceja y colocando sus manos en puño en torso bajo.

El gato comenzó a hacer ruiditos extraños que provocó la desconcentración de ambos, Zeth se asomó por el respaldo y el hombre por un lado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. - Murmuraba Enzo tratando de que el gato deje de parecerse a él en lo escurridizo que pasaba por el cuerpo. Escucho una risa entre dientes y volteó atrás, topándose con ambas miradas. De inmediato se sobresaltó, levantó el gato y se tapó el rostro con él, el cual sólo maulló.

- Digamos que por él llegué más tarde. - Contestó aun riéndose bajo por la reacción del pequeño, que parecía no llegarle a él, sino al otro.

- ¿Te robaste a un niño? - Pregunto acercándose un paso, al cual Enzo no se alejó uno o dos, sino cinco.

- ¡Claro que no! - Exclamó mirándole enojado.

- ¿Seguro, Zeth? - Repitió con la deja arqueada

- ¿Estás sordo, verdad? - Respondió copiándole la mirada pero con un tono burlesco.

El mayor rodó los ojos y lo ignoró, necesitaba hacerlo de vez en cuando. Se agachó en su lugar, ya que notó que acercarse al pequeño lo empeoraba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? - Preguntó con una dulce voz. A lo que el niño se asomó tímidamente del gato que no se movía de donde estaba, ya que estaba colgando de casi todo su cuerpo.

No respondió, sólo miró a Zeth pidiéndole con la mirada que respondiera.

- Se llama Enzo. - Respondió rascándose el puntero de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, para luego bostezar.

- ¿Dónde vives? - Volvió a preguntarle, acercándose otro poco más sin que el pequeño lo noté esta vez.

Enzo no dijo nada nuevamente, así que él miró al joven en el sofá que, al sentirse observado, abrió su ojo izquierdo.

- No me mires a mí, yo no bombardeo a las personas con preguntas al igual que tú. - Se excusó ya parándose de su lugar para alejarse de todo ello, así que entró a su cuarto de baño.

Enzo se puso nervioso al estar allí sólo, o mejor dicho sin Zeth, en el cuarto con aquel desconocido. Sintió como él se le acercaba lentamente, pero cuando iba a moverse, el gato se movió estrepitosamente, provocando que él se cayera sentado. Cerró los ojos y lo único que sintió fue una gran mano desordenando su alborada cabellera.  
- Siente como en casa, Enzo. - Le dijo aquel hombre, a lo que al abrir los ojos le vio una dulce sonrisa que le trajo tranquilidad.

Tras unos segundos, el mayor se incorporó, ya que notaba lo tenso que continuaba un poco el niño, y se fue también por la puerta, dejándolo sólo con el felino que se acurrucaba en sus piernas.

Enzo se mantenía callado recordando el tacto de aquel hombre, al tiempo que le acariciaba la panza al minino. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero trató por lo que más pudo de no llorar, aunque al llevar la mano y sentir aún los dedos entre sus cabellos, le hizo recordar a alguien que extrañaba mucho, en especial cuando le hacía eso mismo.

* * *

Zeth se encontraba duchando con el agua de la regadera sobre sus rojos cabellos, realmente para ser pelirrojo, sus pelos eran más rojos que anaranjados. Y como lo era siempre, el mayor tenía razón, apestaba tan fuerte por no lavarse el sudor, la lluvia, y el agua del lago que estaba que mataba pájaros.

Su mente vagaba pensando en ese pequeño de ojos parecidos al zafiro mismo, pero le perturbaba que sus pupilas no eran negras, sino celestes. No parecía que fuera ciego o algo por el estilo, pero aun así era realmente extraño.  
Unos momentos más y cerró la llave, se estaba volando tanto que al final sólo gastaba agua y tiempo. Salió de la ducha, abriendo la puerta de vidrio, tomó una toalla, con la cual se secó un poco el cabello y el cuerpo, fue a un mueble donde guardaba su ropa interior, según él, no había necesidad de tenerlo en su cuarto sí cuando se los cambia después de bañarse. Se colocó unos boxers y salió del baño.

- ¡Enano! - Lo llamó sin detenerse, ya que iba a la puerta de salida.

- ¡¿Uhm?! - Expresó el pequeño asomándose por el sofá con el gato aún en brazos.

- Entra al baño que tú tampoco estas muy a olor de rosas que digamos, en unos minutos vuelvo. - Explicó antes de salir así en mudas nomás.

Zeth se fue al mismo cuarto donde sacó la ropa para Enzo y en el camino le pidió a una empleada que le trajera la ropa del niño a su cuarto, la que se supone que ya debería estar hasta planchada. Rió al ver que la joven se puso nerviosa, hasta colorada de verlo así, fue algo a propósito que hace. Es su casa, puede ir como se le dé la reverenda gana, además que le gustaba ver esa relación en las mujeres y, siendo el hijo de su jefe, no podrían abofetearlo, en cambio sí fuera en otro lugar, el muy tonto ya habría perdido hasta la lengua.

Volviendo al tema, fue al cuarto por unas cosas para lavar al niño y ropa interior, ya que en eso sí no podía dejar que use lo mismo.

Al volver a su baño, estaba que se le caían las cosas de la risa. El gato que antes era negro, ahora era una bola espumosa llena de colores distintos que tenía una cara de "máteme". Levantó más la vista, encontrando a un asustado Enzo con un champú en las manos. De inmediato lo soltó y colocó sus manos juntas sobre su frente.  
- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! - Repetía a una velocidad increíble sin equivocarse.

Zeth volvió a reír, pero sólo una pequeña risa. Dejó un momento las cosas en el lavamanos y tomó a la bola espumosa, caminó un poco y lo dejó caer en una tina en la cual iba a bañar al pequeño. La criatura saltó con un fuerte maullido. En dos intentos logró salir de la profunda tina, ya que el gato sí era pequeño.

- Magia. - Soltó Zeth cuando el gato ahora ya estaba negro en el piso.

Tuvo que cambiar el agua y cuando volvió a tener todo listo, notó que el niño seguía allí parado sin haberse movido mucho.

- ¿Acaso planeas que te bañe con ropa? - Preguntó con su típico tono de burla.

- ¡Me puedo bañar yo sólo! - Exclamó colorado, apretándose las ropas.

- Eres un bebé, no sabes bañarte sólo. - Dijo él. - Además no te me pongas como una niña, no te voy a hacer nada. - Volvió la vista al agua mientras se agachara un poco a recoger una esponja que se le cayó

- ¡Tengo ocho, no soy un bebé y mucho menos una niña! - Apretó los ojos aún más rojo.  
Zeth se quedó callado, a lo cual Enzo notó y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero su cabello le tapaba los ojos por su mirada baja. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Voy a vestirme, mientras entra en la tina. - Informó antes de salir.

El pequeño puede que no lo conociera casi nada, pero él conocía más que nadie las reacciones de la personas y sabía que era mejor ni pensar en preguntar, en especial cuando su tono se vuelve pesado y de un bajo volumen.  
Se desvistió y entró, aliviándose de que no estaba tan llena como para no poder sentarse.

Esperó unos minutos más y el chico volvió con una playera simple y un shorts cualquiera, notaba que estaba descalzo. Por su mente pasó una idea en la cual no fallaba a lo mucho, pero, aunque el chico aún siquiera ojeara su libro, le daba la impresión de que realmente sería él su guardián. Zeth se le agachó y le colocó un disco en la cabeza para poder lavarle el cabello sin que le entre nada a los ojos.

- ¿Juguemos preguntas a turno? - Preguntó Enzo con los ojos medio cerrados, que le tocaran la cabeza lo adormilaba.

- ¿Y eso es? - Habló con tranquilidad.

- Yo hago una pregunta, después tú, luego yo, y así sucesivamente. - Explicó.

- Ya qué, parte. - Soltó desganado.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre de cabello café cobrizo de antes? - Comenzó.

- Mi padre, ¿qué no es obvio?

- Por como lo tratas no parece, ¿por qué te comportas así de malo con él? –

- Oye, espera enanez humana, ¿Qué no me toca preguntar a mí? –

- Hablas con muchas preguntas, deberías controlar eso. - Soltó riéndose.

Zeth miro a otro lado de mala gana.

- Cállate. - Murmuró "picado" por así decirlo, o molesto de que le ganen.

- Llevas dos preguntas y por lo tanto me debes dos respuestas.

- Bien, es porque hace casi dos años tuvimos problemas entre nosotros, es por eso que salgo tarde de la escuela. Él ya me deja hacer lo que quiera, salir, molestar, con tal de cuidarme me dice que viva mi vida como quiera. Pero le respondo así no porque le odie o algo por el estilo, es porque lo veo más como un amigo que como un padre, y así es mi forma de ser. –

- ¿Qué...? –

- Nada de otra pregunta, esa valió por dos. - Interrumpió, que lo que el pequeño ya le dio igual. - ¿Qué hacías sólo en el parque a esas horas? –

- Buscaba al guardián de mi libro. –

- Sí, sí, sí, ese cuentito de hadas. –

Ambos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes direcciones.

- ¿Por qué no tienes fotos de tu familia? - Preguntó Enzo con la vista baja al jugar con la espuma.

- Porque no me gusta ver lo que no quiero recordar. - Respondió enojado, dejando de limpiarle la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? - Volteó extrañado. - ¿Uhm? - Inclinó un poco la cabeza al no poder ver sus ojos por su pelo.

- No te metas - Apenas logró escuchar antes que volteara. - Lo demás puedes hacerlo sólo. - Dijo antes de salir  
Enzo sólo se quedó mirando hacia la muerta en silencio. No quiso gastar más tiempo y se apuró lo más que pudo en lavarse para salir cuanto antes.

Realmente lo necesitó, estuvo tanto tiempo viajando que sólo lograba asearse cuando encontraba algo que le sirviera.

Salió de la tina y todo mojado se puso los calzoncillos que encontró sobre el vanitorio, así para salir. Vio que él se estaba colocando algo de ropa que a su parecer encontró elegante, lo cual sólo era el uniforme negro típico de preparatoria en Japón, sólo que Zeth llevaba una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, sin ponerse la el saco ni la corbata aún.

- ¿Uhm? - Volteó a Enzo mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, ya que la lleva usualmente con mínimo dos botones sueltos. - ¡Estás mojando todo el suelo, enano! - Exclamó frunciendo el ceño antes de ir al baño por una toalla, pero pasando tan cerca suyo que hasta su pelo mojado se levantó, algo que sorprendió al menor. - ¿Qué acostumbras a ir por tu casa todo mojado? - Regañó tapándole la cabeza para secarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

- Mmm... Lo siento - Susurró bajando la cabeza triste.

Zeth río, haciéndolo que lo mire para mostrarle con una sonrisa que ya no se preocupe. Inmediatamente le comenzó a sacudir el cabello con la toalla, pero él no sabía lo sensible que era Enzo con su cabello, lo cual lo hizo balancear por lo relajante que le pareció pero aun así trató de aguantar apretando los ojos.

- Por cierto, enano. - Dijo ya deteniéndose para secar otra parte. - Que genial es tu cabello, con dos colores y uno de ellos en las puntas.

- Uhm, es como el de mi papá. - Contestó rascándose la cabeza, aprovechando que había levantado los brazos cuando lo secaba del pecho. - Las puntas plateadas se ponen así, aunque cuando me corto el pelo me queda completamente carmesí como mi mamá. Con unas horas, las puntas comienzas a cambiar y ya con dos días vuelva a como era antes. - Explicó con el rostro un poco melancólico, hasta que Zeth le golpeó con el dedo índice en la frente, cambiando su rostro a sorpresa.

- Eres un copión entonces, ya que yo soy igual a mi mamá en el pelo y los ojos.

Cuando Zeth terminó de secarlo usó la misma toalla para secarse su propio cabello, ya que aún le escurría algo de agua.

- Bien. - Dijo lanzando la toalla dentro del baño. - Tu ropa está en la canasta de allá. - Avisó apuntando a una canasta sobre su cama.

- Gracias. - Dijo antes de correr y subir se un ágil salto a la cama para vestirse de inmediato, ya que no le gustaba mucho andar así por tanto tiempo, al contrario de Zeth que le importaba un bledo andar desnudo por su casa.

- Chaqueta fea. - Se la colocó sólo por los hombros, totalmente abierta y casi suelta para caerse por ellos. - Corbata fea. - Se colocó la corbata. - Mochila linda. - le lanzó un cuaderno, un lápiz y una goma de borrar solamente y se sentó en el suelo.

Inconscientemente comenzó a mirarlo como se ponía la ropa, le causaba gracia verlo tratando se ponerse el calzado. Ahí fue cuando notó lo extraño de su atuendo de pantalones negros con botas del mismo color, una playera blanca de mangas largas que se arremangaba hasta los codos con una espada estampada en el tronco, además de una chaqueta manga corta realmente muy extraña que aún no se ponía.

Se iba a levantar para ayudarlo pero justo escuchó su nombre.

- ¡Zeth! - Llamó su padre del otro lado de la gran casa.

- ¡Voy! - Exclamó antes de salir como rayo.

Enzo sólo lo vi salir y se terminó de vestir para saltar de inmediato al suelo.

* * *

Zeth volvió igualmente corriendo pero ahora con algo envuelto y un sándwich en la mano y otro en la boca.

- Ten, enano. - Se le extendió apenas con la boca llena, mientras le entregaba el sándwich.

Enzo sin saber iba a darle una mordida al alimento cuando sus ojos se desviaron porque Zeth estaba abriendo su mochila, poniéndose blanco y tragando fuerte, lo cual lo hizo toser. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó mientras guardaba aquello sin mirar.

- *suspiro* Nada. - Respondió dando otro bocado al sándwich.

- Bueno, ven. - Dijo colocándose la mochila en el hombro, ya que él tenía una mochila estilo americana, de esas que se cursan pero no te cuelgan como un bolso en tu pierna. Salió de su cuarto, seguido de Enzo, quien saludaba tímidamente a todos los empleados que lo miraban extrañados tras Zeth, pero luego le regalaban una sonrisa acogedora para el pequeño.

Enzo creyó en todo el camino que la casa no tenía fin.

Después de bajar unas escaleras, las cuales no eran las principales, entraron a la cocina. Enzo se fue donde la cocinera, la cual era muy cariñosa y le ofrecía cada cosa de desayuno, la cual él no negaba ninguna y se la comía como sí no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. En cambio Zeth se acercó a su padre, el cual leía unas cosas de su trabajo y, antes de que diga cualquier cosa, él levantó un papel.

- Que oportuno. - Se burló, tomando el papel y guardarlo en su pantalón.

- Con un hijo como tú, hay que tener como veinte de estos de antemano. - Dijo igual, refiriéndose a la nota con la excusa para poder entrar por lo tarde que iba.

- En realidad me halagas, ¿sabes? - Remató con una sonrisa victoriosa. - Ven aquí. - Dijo al tomar al pequeño del cuello trasero de la chaqueta, el cual quedó arrastrando con una waffle entre las manos y la boca hacia la salida.

- Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que ese chiquillo tan tranquilo se volviera tan problemático a esta edad. - Bufó el señor Bancolo apoyando la mejilla contra su mano y a la vez el codo contra la mesa, mirando a la puerta por donde salió su hijo.

- Entonces me imagino que no creerá con ver esto que un cuerpo tan pequeño pueda comer todo esto, señor Nate. - Comentó la cocinera.

- ¿Uhm? - Expresó al voltear unos segundos antes de quedar con los ojos totalmente abiertos cuando ella le mostró el cerro de trastes sucios por parte de Enzo. - Me parece que ya le tenemos competencia a Zeth. - Comentó cuando apenas logró pestañar por la conmoción.

* * *

- ¿No puedes quedarte tranquilo? - Dijo Zeth.

- ¿No puedes estar por lo menos diez minutos sin hablar con preguntas? - Rebatió Enzo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

- Cállate, enano. - Bufó apoyando su mejilla en la mano, mirando hacia la ventana el vehículo.  
Iban en una limusina pequeña de camino a la preparatoria, pero con suficiente espacio para caminar dentro, por lo cual Enzo caminaba como loco por todos lados mirando por las ventanas como sí viera las siete maravillas pasar a través del vidrio, lo cual Zeth notó con eso algo extraño.

Enzo bajó de uno de los puestos para sentarse junto a Zeth y acurrucarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó el mayor extrañado.

- Nada... - Expresó tan suavemente que se le veía tierno, pero eso solamente preocupó más a Zeth, aunque en el exterior no lo mostrará mucho. - Es sólo que por un momento me recordé de mi mamá y papá. - Murmuró.

Zeth lo miró un momento, aunque era sólo el cabello ya que no quería levantar la mirada.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? - Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Muy lejos... - Suspiró con pesadez, rodando los ojos hacia otro lado. - Después te explicó. –

No se dijo más, pero aun así el pelirrojo lo rodeó con un brazo y le acarició el cabello con el mismo.

Luego de unos minutos el chofer bajó el ventanal que les separaba, para la privacidad.

- Joven Zeth, ¿Desea que lo deje donde siempre o en la entrada? - Preguntó el mayor, en edad y todo.  
- Donde siempre. –

Unos segundos después el vehículo frenó en una esquina, en la cual Zeth bajó seguido de Enzo.

Estaban a casi dos cuadras del instituto, las cuales por gusto del mayor iban a pie. Mucha gente lo miró desde que salió del vehículo y por la insignia que estaba en la chamarra. Un chico millonario y estudiante millonario, con esos ojos lo miraba la gente, aunque él lo detestaba prefería aguantar eso cada mañana a llegar como todos los demás.

Tras pasar el portón y antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, Zeth se detuvo de golpe.

- Ahora que lo pienso bien... - El pequeño lo miró. - ¿Por qué rayos te traje aquí? - Dijo volteando, como sí esperase a que esté su vehículo allí.

Enzo parpadeó unos segundos mirándolo, dio un giro sobre sus talones y siguió el camino a la entrada.

- No deberías hacerme preguntas cuando tú eres el que te la debería responder. - Dijo al caminar con tranquilidad.

Zeth cerró los ojos y sonrió, pero se notó como apretaba la mandíbula y una vena se le marcaba en la sien.

- Maldito... - Con una velocidad que ni siquiera el mismo Enzo pudo sentí a tiempo, Zeth se impulsó y rápidamente lo pescó de la parte trasera de su camiseta, yendo así rápidamente al salón. - A mí nadie me dice qué hacer. - Bueno, no sin antes detenerse rápidamente para que le dieran un pase de atraso.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dejando al pequeño casi suavemente a un lado. Al abrir encontró a los demás en mitad de examen, el cual no tenía ni idea y claramente menos habría estudiado.

- Joven Bancolo, que inesperada sorpresa. - Dijo aquel profesor con arrogancia hasta en la en la sonrisa y la mirada. Zeth le dio igual él y entró. - Lástima que llegó tarde para rendir su exá...- Se detuvo cuando vio un papel frente a sus ojos cuando el chico pasó frente suyo.

- Trágate tus palabras, viejo. - Dijo en referencia al pase, el cual digamos que lo salvaba de todo. Dejó su mochila en la segunda fila de la columna de la ventana y volvió.

Una parte de los chicos del salón lo miraban, otro al pequeño en la puerta, el cual miraba extrañado a Zeth, y la otra parte le daba igual, ellos seguían en su examen.

Al pasar nuevamente por el adulto, una de las hojas con el examen se interpuso en su camino.

- Sí entra a clases, hace el examen. Al igual que todos los demás. - Informó con una sonrisa cínica.

- Tch. - Soltó Zeth, quitándole el papel y a la vez el lápiz a un chico, para irse al pizarrón y apoyar allí la hoja.

Algunos ya lo conocían desde el principio de la preparatoria o antes, y fueron ellos los que prestaron atención a la mano del pelirrojo. Todos los demás veían como "el amargado de Zeth Bancolo", con una rapidez, como sí no necesitará ni leer las preguntas, las comenzó a responder. En un minuto exacto ya tenía todo listo y se la entregó.

- A la próxima no lo haga tan fácil. - Dijo dejando el lápiz y dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde Enzo lo miraba con una mezcla que miedo e inquietud. Lo ignoró y le tomó de la mano para que camine.

- Zeth, ¿qué pasó allí? - Preguntó nervioso, pues le incomodó de sobremanera algunas miradas sobre él que eran muy extrañas.

- Ese viejo me odia, nunca me ha dejado tranquilo sólo porque odia que sea más inteligente que él. - Respondió sin voltear.

Zeth estaba concentrado en llegar a la enfermería para encargarlo allí, pero al ver al entrenador pasar se le ocurrió que allí el pequeño no se aburriría.

Enzo sólo camino mirando atrás, sólo viendo la espalda del chico que se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

A fines de la siguiente clase a la que el pelirrojo había llegado, él ya estaba ya bien acomodado como para dormir en la mesa, pero sólo miraba con los párpados caídos y su cabeza entre sus cruzados brazos. En un sólo momento fue que se movieron sus ojos, cuando pasó su profesora para recoger sus cosas del escritorio.

- Eres un pervertido. Zeth - Dijo el chico de un puesto delante al suyo, sentado al revés, reposando sus antebrazos en el respaldo.

- Tengo diecisiete, ¿Qué esperas estando en un instituto varonil? - Dijo mirando a otro lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma, enderezándose, algo al menos.

- Ay, amigo. - Suspiró un momento pero luego rió bajo. - Aún no puedo creer que seas virgen. –

-Pues yo sí creo que tú aún no dieras tu primer beso. - Sonrió de lado mientras bajaba la vista y con una mano cambiando de página el libro de Enzo, el cual encontró extrañamente en su mochila.

- ¡Cállate! - Exclamó avergonzado hasta que notó el libro que miraba el pelirrojo. - Están peores que los jeroglíficos. –

- Uhm. - Dijo sin quitar los ojos de las páginas.

Su amigo lo miró un momento, suspirando.

- Hey, ¿supiste que ayer le dieron una paliza tan fuerte a Ichiga que está en la clínica por su antebrazo roto? - Preguntó por dos razones, esperando que Zeth levantara la vista y también para cuando lo haga ver sí él era el responsable de ello. Pero aun así, el chico simplemente contestó con un 'Mmm' desganado. - ¿Estás así por ese niño? –

Zeth levantó apenas la mirada, lo suficiente para que se vean sus ojos furiosos.

- ¡Hey, tranquilo! No es para que te lo tomes mal - Dijo enderezándose en su puesto. -, pero me agrada que vuelvas a ser el Zeth de hace dos años. –

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, un nudo se le formó en la garganta volviendo a mirar las únicas letras de diferente color. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Enzo y su amigo tenía razón, ver al pequeño le causaba en cierto modo alegría, además de que era un niño muy tierno. Pero eso también le trajo algo de tristeza, le gusta ver esa sonrisa que tenía, no podía negarlo, pero aun así sentía un extraño vacío.

Miró más fijamente las letras y dejó que sus labios se movieran solo.

* * *

- ¡Bien chicos! - Gritaba al entrenador a un grupo de niños que jadeaban después de correr en la pista.

- Unos niños no corren bien. - Comentó bajo Enzo.

- ¿Quiénes? - Volteó.

El pequeño dio un brinco de sorpresa y nervioso dijo.

- Ah... es que... - Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso. - El de pelo rubio y bajo corre con los brazos muy sueltos y separados de su cuerpo. El de gafas y pelo negro tiene algo en su pierna derecha, ya que al pisar esta le tiembla.

Mientras el pequeño nombraba cada uno de ellos, eran cinco en total los que nombró, el entrenador no miró sorprendido puesto que lo decía tan fluido, sin titubear, y acertando en dos que salían de unas lesiones.

Tan pronto como el pequeño acabó, llamó a los cinco y las mandó a correr nuevamente, fijándose en lo que dijo el pequeño pelirrojo oscuro, en todos y cada uno reaccionó como dijo. Volteó a verlo, viendo como este con tanta tranquilidad miraba a los niños correr mientras mecía los pies en la banca, lo cuales le quedaban colgando, claro.

- ¿Cómo es que te has fijado con tantos niños corriendo juntos? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Enzo no respondió, en vez de eso lo volteó a mirar, pestañó una vez y el hombre saltó, sus ojos eran normales de pupilas negras. Cuando volvió a pestañar, volvieron a los celestes de siempre.

- Nunca se me ha pasado nada de mi vista. - Explicó con tranquilidad.

El hombre iba a hablar pero a Enzo se le abrieron los ojos como plato y volteó rápidamente hacia una de las canchas, alzando su mano derecha.

* * *

- **Reborudo** - Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Vio que el libro brillaba y un segundo después se escuchó una explosión.

Todos se quedaron mirando un momento, menos Zeth que agarró su mochila y se la colgó antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Fue el primero en reaccionar en todo el edificio, pero tan pronto como corría en los pasillos vacíos, sus compañeros y demás lo siguieron a atrás del edificio.

Se detuvo unos pasos afuera, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder de la sorpresa. Una de las estructuras del área de anotación de la cancha de fútbol americano se estaba quemando, o lo que quedaba.

En el área de atrás se encontraba todas las canchas y de deportes, además de tener varias por ser una preparatoria adinerada. Por ello, vio a un montón de chicos corriendo del lugar, o más específico donde él.

Con una horda por detrás y por delante, Zeth no tuvo otra que salirse del camino antes de quedar en medio del sándwich. Sin esperar a ver lo que pasaba, corrió hacia la cancha donde estaba el incendio, buscando al pequeño que no veía por ningún lado, hasta que vio al entrenador esperando inquieto cerca del fuego.

- ¿Dónde... está Enzo? - Preguntó preocupado, recuperando el aliento por correr tan rápido.

- Reaccionó tan rápido que aun no entiendo. - Dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- ¿Qué...? –

Antes de al menos formular otra cosa qué decir, vio al pequeño cargando a un chico sobre el hombro lo hizo callar. El pequeño se veía un poco sucio, pero para nada lastimado, sólo que el niño que cargaba estaba inconsciente. Otros niños igual sucios lo seguían.

- Se torció el tobillo y se desmayó del susto. - Informó uno de ellos. - Pero por suerte este niño apareció. –

Enzo se acercó al entrenador, dejando el chico a su cargo, y dudosamente se acercó a Zeth, sin verlo a los ojos. Vio que giraba sobre sus talones y se dignó a levantar la vista, pero sintió un sacudón que no lo dejó ver bien. Zeth se lo estaba llevando a rastras de la preparatoria, como estructura digo.

El pequeño estaba asustado, sentía el fuerte apretón de Zeth, por lo cual ya se le dio la idea de que estaba por lo menos enojado, puesto que sólo lo veía de espaldas pero alcanzaba a ver su libro que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Caminaban unas cuadras y cada vez sentía que le apretaba con más y más intensidad, hasta que ya no podía soportarlo más.

- Zeth, suéltame, me duele. - Rogó, jaloneando su brazo que se adormecía, pero él lo ignoró completamente. - ¡Zeth!

Rápidamente, antes que la propia mente del pequeño, Zeth se había girado y también jaloneando a él, quedando su rostro muy cerca, pero en vez de incomodar por la cercanía, incomodaba el ceño bien fruncido en el rostro del mayor.

Enzo tenía ganas de decir algo, pero la voz no le salía, aunque se notaba claramente al mantener la boca abierta en duda sí hablar.

Zeth, como vio que no decía nada, volteó con tranquilidad, aunque sin quitas el gesto en su rostro, y siguió caminando más suave, al igual que su agarre, porque él no lo iba a soltar aún.

* * *

Llegaron a una escalera, una de esos típicos puentes que hay sobre las calles, por seguridad (Me imagino). Zeth se detuvo en uno de los escalones más extendidos y se agachó a sacar algo de su mochila, y aprovechar de guardar el libro. Enzo curioso se mantuvo observando y vio que sacaba algo envuelto en un curioso pañuelo con colores, era rojo y tenía trozos de sandías, algo que se le hizo agua a la boca del pequeño. En ello había dos cajas rectangulares, de la cuáles una se la dio a él.

- Cómelo, para que después me expliques que rayos fue lo que pasó. - Dijo sereno, ya no se veía enojado, pero tampoco muy feliz.

Enzo asintió y se sentó abriendo la caja, era comida, mejor dicho el almuerzo, el cual se veía tan delicioso que ya estaba babeando, literalmente.

Zeth también abrió su caja, tomó los palos y estuvo a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca hasta que en una vista rápida vio que el pequeño casi peleaba con los palos. Suspirando, se acercó al pequeño para enseñarle.

- Así. - Dijo mostrándole con una mano, a los cual Enzo trató de copiar. - Ahora afirma la comida. - Tomó un trozo y lo levantó. El pequeño trato de copiarle, pero la comida y los palos le tambaleaban. - Con más firmeza. -  
Trató de hacer lo que pudo, pero de los palos con todo se le cayó en los escalones. Bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó bajito.

Zeth solo rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa, dejando su caja a un lado y quitándole la de él. Con sus palos tomó un trozo y se lo puso en frente.

- Abre. - Dijo más como orden que otra cosa. Los ojos de Enzo se abrieron de golpe y quitó el rostro avergonzado.

- No te me hagas el grandecito, si ni cómo japonés puedes comer. - Le regañó.

- Es que... - No alcanzó a continuar por el rollo de arroz que tenía en la boca y por el hambre no dudo en tragarlo en menos de un segundo.

- Eso, buen niño, ahora abre la boquita. - Se burló ya con otro trozo frente a él.

- ¡Cálla...! –

- Eso, buen chico. –

Enzo infló las mejillas después de tragar, él lo único que hacía era aprovecharse de la situación, pero tuvo otra elección que dejarlo pues estaba muerto de hambre.

Después de un tiempo dándole de comer, cuando terminó Zeth pudo al fin tocar su comida.

- Vamos. - Dijo con la boca llena. - Comienza a explicar. –

Enzo tomó un respiro y bajó la vista para verse juguetear con sus propios dedos.

- Soy un mamodo, aunque a veces se le dice demonio. Vengo del mundo mamodo comí libro en una batalla entre otro noventa y nueve niños para decidir el rey de nuestro mundo. En un principio buscamos a nuestro guardián del libro, quien puede leer nosotros hechizos y... –

- Sí y yo he montado un dragón. - Dijo sarcástico Zeth, levantándose con sus cosas guardadas. - Deja de soñar despierto, enano. –

- ¡No es mentira! - Exclamó parándose. A Enzo no le gustaba que le dijeran mentiroso, aunque no sea directamente, además tenía que detener al chico, ya que pensaba en irse. - ¡Tú leíste el libro antes de la explosión, hazlo de nuevo y verás que no miento! –

- Bien, 'Reborudo'. - Dijo sin ganas. - ¿Contento? Porque yo no a menos que no quieras escupir fuego por la boca. –

- ¡Así no funciona! Debes de tener el libro en tu mano y decirlo con sentimientos fuertes. –

- Tú quieres que te haga escupir fuego de la boca, yo te hago escupir fueguito de la boca, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? - Decía cabreado sacando el libro. -** Reborudo** –

En segundo después hasta su pelo se movió por la ráfaga de fuego que pasaba frente suyo en dirección al cielo.

- ¿Ves que no miento? - Dijo Enzo, viéndose más serio de lo normal.

Zeth por un momento se le vio un brillo en los ojos de asombro, pero al bajar la vista y ver a Enzo, ello desapareció. Dejó caer el libro bruscamente y dio vuelta caminando. La cara del menor cambió instantáneamente a una de tristeza y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta tomar el libro, caminando hacia el chico.

- ¡Ni pienses en decirme algo más, no quiero tener un hermano menor de un mundo imaginario! - Exclamó deteniéndose con la cabeza baja, el atardecer comenzaba lo suficiente para taparle los ojos.

El pequeño lo ignoro e igual se le acercó con el libro extendido.

- Entonces hazme el favor de quemarlo y largarme de este mundo de una buena vez. - Dijo triste, bajando la cabeza.

Al cuerpo de Zeth se le vino un fuerte sacudón y lentamente se volteó viendo al niño que con firmeza mantenía el libro en alto, con la mirada baja y ofreciéndolo.

Poco a poco levantó la vista, mostrando sus ojos vistosos peros llenos con determinación. Comenzó a hablar justo en el momento que una brisa pasaba, aunque Zeth podía escuchar a la perfección como se le rompía la voz con cada palabra que decía hasta que votó un cortado suspiro que lo hizo no hizo querer continuar. Zeth volteó un lado, mirando el sol del crepúsculo mientras pensaba un poco lo fuerte que acababa de oír. Enzo se dio los ánimos de decir algo último.

- Sin un compañero no podré luchar, y sí no lucho, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir en otro lado que no se me hogar en el mundo mamodo. - Agregó sin titubear.

Algo como ¿pánico? Se formó leve en el rostro del mayor y se volteó caminando. Al verlo darle la espalda, sintió que su corazón se rompió enormemente y tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas como nunca antes, también se volteó caminando extremadamente lento.

- ¡Oye, ¿acaso no vas a venir?! - Escuchó de repente, lo que le hizo detenerse de golpe. - Enzo. - Tras respirar dos veces, una enorme sonrisa se le comenzó a formar al escucharlo decir su nombre. Las lágrimas de la emisión no tardaron es escaparse y, sin poder contenerse, se fue corriendo hacia Zeth con los brazos abiertos y gritando su nombre.

De la sorpresa, el pelirrojo se apartó un poco, sin notar que atrás suyo había un banco para sentarse.

- Ouuu... –

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí es que yo fui el único que escuchó un fuerte sonido, entonces sí. –

- Bueno, entonces andando, frente chorreante. –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Nada. –

- ¡Zeth, bájate de ahí! Te vas a caer. –

- Claro que no. –

¡Paff!

- Te lo dije. –

- No me esperaba que un mono se me colgara y me desequilibrara. –

- Lo siento.

- No tienes porqué poner una cara tan triste cada vez que te disculpes, Enzo. –

- Sí, lo siento. –

- *suspiro* Ay, nunca vas a cambiar. -

* * *

Ahora que le pongo esas lineas celestes, noto que parecen más fragmentos que otra cosa xP

El siguiente la primera y más corta pelea de los siglos xD Excepto la primera de Kanchome y Zatch, esa si que fue penosa xD

Gracias al review de Viry (entiende que nadie puede poner tu nombre sin que solo aparezca un 3 xD)

Hasta el siguiente capítulo de lo que sea que termine primero.

(Tengo unos dibujos de estos dos, se pueden ver en mi facebook, ya que no puedo subir a DA)

Adiós.


End file.
